


First Date, Kinda Nervous

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Fellas is it gay, Gen, M/M, Well - Freeform, and title, but its gonna happen, gave up on the summary, how do I title, i didnt want to write more, im in shipping hell, in the good ol future, ive been meaning to write this for a few days, the answer is yes, this isn't even a first date, this was gonna be longer but then i said no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Yasunari knew logically that he should’ve left around that time, but he couldn’t convince himself to. He enjoyed Yuu’s company, and then got sucked into the stupid movie. He didn’t intend to stick around and watch a subtitle film, but there he was, doing exactly that.
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	First Date, Kinda Nervous

Yasunari wasn’t even sure that he was gay.

Well, he was pretty sure due to the fact that he’d drool every time Seiichirou took his shirt off (who wouldn’t?), and that he’d basically become a stuttering mess every time he would speak to him. He would also “inadvertently” avoid eye contact so he wouldn’t be caught blushing, but nobody needed to know that.

Needless to say, he was pretty sure if he was gay, he’d have a type. That type wasn’t Seiichirou per se, but guys similar to him. Physically. Mentally. Stoic assholes, basically.

But there he was, finding himself falling for the complete opposite kind of person.

Yuu Mashiro wasn’t anyone he could have ever imagined himself fancying, but again, there he was, doing exactly that. Yuu was friendly, talkative, extremely intelligent (not that Seiichirou wasn’t), and scrawny. So ultimately, completely unlike the latter.

Another thing (that was not very important but was also extremely important) is that he caught himself falling for a non-rugby player. Yasunari was sure that if he ever developed a crush on anyone, it would definitely be on someone he played the sport with.

Although Yuu didn’t play rugby, he was the team’s manager, and loved the sport. Common interests always did help develop a relationship or so Yasunari was told.

He also never imagined himself falling for a guy, so there was that too. It wasn’t like he was out to anyone, he wasn’t even quite sure of his sexuality himself. But he knew for a fact that there was something between Yuu and himself.

It first started when Natsusa had originally brought him to Yuu’s dorm and had said, ‘You’re staying over.’ And Yasunari was weak, he wouldn’t be able to refuse Natsusa’s ‘order.’ Not after all he had done for him.

Actually, it was for the best, because it turned out that Yuu was actually a great guy who also had a special talent for flattery. Not even in a manipulative way, just in a happy go-lucky good Samaritan kind of way.

That night was fun. They talked about rugby (of course), amongst other things like movies, books (Yasunari wasn’t a very big book fan himself, but Yuu really liked the Harry Potter series.), television shows, etc. In the middle of the night, around 3 in the morning, Yuu brought up aliens, and they had a big discussion about the possibilities of their existence along with various other conspiracies.

In that moment, Yasunari knew he was a goner.

They only grew closer from there, discussed things like insecurities and other topics like that.

Not long after that, Yasunari had found out that Yuu was bullied by the members of Sasa Institute University and was pissed. They had broken his friend’s ( ~~crush’s~~ ) tablet, which they were obviously not going to pay for, but more than that, Yasunari was angry about the fact that they did it for no reason- Yuu was one of the kindest people he knew, there would be no reason to do anything like that.

Yasunari promised to win the game for his sake, but it was probably more for himself.

It didn’t matter anyway because Doushishisha lost.

He was apologetic for that, he even apologized to Yuu, but Yuu, the sweetest person ever, didn’t mind. The team had done their best, and it just didn’t cut it. They’d try harder next time.

Their relationship continued to evolve after that, but in a little unexpected way.

One day, Yuu didn’t show up to class. Yasunari had texted him, ‘Where are you?’ near the beginning of the period and had received no response. About halfway through the class, he looked in Natsusa’s direction and mouthed, ‘Where is he?’ Natsusa had just shrugged.

Yasunari texted again and had received no response. He was growing a little concerned but left it at that.

His worry peaked when Yuu didn’t show up to practice.

Natsusa looked a little uneasy as well.

After changing, Yasunari quickly approached Natsusa for a little solace.

“Where’s Yuu?” he had asked, but Natsusa shook his head. “I don’t know,” he had replied, “he didn’t call.”

Yasunari didn’t like the sound of that. Yuu was a very responsible person- it didn’t sound like him not to call. Maybe he had caught the plague and was dying? Although maybe a little ridiculous, Yasunari reasoned that he’d go check on his friend after practice. You know, to make sure a case of the bubonic plague had not spontaneously popped up in Japan.

The entire practice he was distracted though, and the moment the team was dismissed, he sprinted to the dorms so fast that Sonic would be jealous.

“Yuu-kun,” he pounded on the door, “open up.”

Then, he waited.

And waited.

And waited a little longer.

Until eventually, he heard a faint and muffled, “come in.”

Yasunari opened the door so quickly a person could probably get whiplash from it. “Where the fuck have you-

He cut himself off as he saw his friend. He was sitting on his bed and looked like he hadn’t slept in a month. He was also eating chicken noodle soup, so Yasunari tried a different approach. “Did you catch the plague or something?”

Yuu laughed. “Maybe,” he replied, then shrugged.

“Next time you catch the Spanish Influenza, answer your damn phone,” Yasunari grumbled, receiving a chuckle in response. “My bad,” Yuu replied, then moved over on the bed so Yasunari would have a place to sit. After Yasunari was done pouting ( ~~which was quite a long time~~ ), Yuu asked, “How was practice?”

“Same as always,” Yasunari said before uncharacteristically adding, “I was a little distracted though.”

“By what?”

“Your Spanish Influenza, obviously.”

“Okay, Drama Queen.”

“What’re you watching?” Yasunari reached towards the remote.

“Big Hero 6,” Yuu responded sheepishly.

“Why are you watching a foreign film?”

“A good movie’s a good movie.”

Yasunari knew logically that he should’ve left around that time, but he couldn’t convince himself to. He enjoyed Yuu’s company, and then got sucked into the stupid movie. He didn’t intend to stick around and watch a subtitle film, but there he was, doing exactly that.

Even more than the movie though, he thought Yuu’s reactions to it were a bit… cute. And as much as he wanted to get back to do his homework ( ~~yeah, right~~ ), he found himself sticking around until the end of the film.

“I love that movie,” Yuu stated afterwards, “I wish there was a sequel. Did you like it, Yasunari-kun?”

Yasunari chuckled at Yuu’s enthusiasm before saying, “Yeah, I liked it.”

There was a pause for a brief moment before Yasunari added, “Are you going to still be dying of the Spanish Influenza tomorrow?”

“Old joke. But maybe,” Yuu said before tacking on, “but probably not.”

“You better come to class. If not, at least send a text.”

“Did I actually worry you?”

Yasunari thought about the prospect of lying or not answering all but decided against it.

“Yeah. If you’re not dying tomorrow, wanna do something after practice?”

Yasunari regretted it the instant he said it- he didn’t want to mess anything up, it was a stupid, heat of the moment kind of thing-

“Yeah, I’d like that. What would we do? I’d say coffee, but it’d be late.”

“Probably a bad idea. Um, ramen?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Now, technically, it wasn’t a date, but it was absolutely a date.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw, someone had to write for them, and i hate this


End file.
